List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr.
This is a list of programming which has aired on the flagship American cable channel Nick Jr., along with the defunct late evening NickMom programming block which aired from October 2012 to September 2015. Current programming Original programming Animated series Acquired programming Series Repeats of ended series Interstitial programming Special events Future programming Series Former programming Original programming Live-action series Animated series Acquired programming Live-action series Animated series Former interstitials * Abby's Friends (1999–2002) * All Together Now (2012–15) * Amby & Dexter (1999–2002) * Art Alive (2003–10) * Arts and Crafts (2007–12) * Ask Mother Nature (1999–2002) * Bedtime Business (2008–15) * Brain Food (1999–2002) * The Big Green Help (2008–10) * Chickiepoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives (2006–12) * Count It Up (2012–15) * Critter Corner (2003–12) * Deja Noggin (1999–2002) * Feetface (Noggin mascot; April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) * Field Trip (2003–12) * Former Kids (1999–2002) * Get A Move On (2012–15) * Get Creative (2012–15) * Getting Going (2009–12) * The Girl With Her Head Coming Off (1999–2002) * Head Buzzers (2000–02) * Hocle and Stoty (1999–2002) * Inside-Out Boy (1999–2002) * Joey's Lunch (1999–2002) * Let's Do Math! (2005–08) * Letter & Number Soup (1999–2002) * Live@Noggin.com (bumpers; 1999–2002) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (shorts; 1999–2002) * Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1999–2002) * Me in a Box (1999–2002) * Move to the Music (2003–12) * My Lucky Family (2000–2002) * Nanalan' (1999–2002) * Nickelodeon Music (2012–15) * Noggin Boogie (1999–2002) * Noggin Neighbors (2000–02) * Nogginoid (1999–2002) * Noggolution (1999–2002) * Oobi (shorts; 2000–2009) * Out of Your Mind (1999–2002) * Peppa Pig (December 31, 2007 – February 4, 2011) * Say it 2 Ways (2009–15) * Sesame Street Hits (1999–2002) * Short Films by Short People (1999–2002) * Show and Tell (2003–10) * Snack Time (September 26, 2005 – 2007) * Story Time (2003–12) * Story Time on Nick Jr. (2012–15) * SuperSonic Science (2012–15) * Think Loudly (2000–2002) * What Sparks You? (1999–2002) * What's the Buzz with Philomena Fly (1999–2002) * Winky Love (1999–2002) * Word of the Day (2012–15) * Word Play (2012–May 2015) * WorldWide (2012–15) * Zee's Bookshelf (2005–09) NickMom * Instant Mom (September 29, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * MFF: Mom Friends Forever (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * NickMom Night Out (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Parental Discretion with Stefanie Wilder-Taylor (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Take Me to Your Mother (2013 – 2015) * Undercover Cupid (2014 – 2015) * What Was Carol Brady Thinking? (October 1, 2012 – 2013) NickMom acquired series rights exclusive to NickMom * Parenthood (April 3, 2015 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite original series * See Dad Run (January 1, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * Wendell & Vinnie (September 21, 2014 – September 27, 2015) * Instant Mom (September 29, 2013- September 27, 2015) Repeats of MTV series * Run's House (October 2014 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of TV Land series * Hot in Cleveland (2015) * The Soul Man (2015) * Younger (2015) * The Exes (2015) NickMom acquired series rights via Nick at Nite * Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (October 15, 2014 - 2015) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (September 9, 2013 - 2015) * That '70s Show (2015) * Yes, Dear (February 3, 2013 - 2015) * The Brady Bunch (2014) See also * List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon * List of programs broadcast by Nick at Nite * List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons * List of programs broadcast by TeenNick * List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon References Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Preschool education television series